Marooned
by Strawberry Hez
Summary: [Collection of Songfics] The fairhaired boy was rather unsure as he boarded the plane. The same thought kept resurfacing in his head, a rather abstract thought but it was there nonetheless, floating around aimlessly, pestering him endlessly.
1. Chapter 1

Hezzy Here! Well this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I don't own any of the music, boys, or places presented or potrayed in this. If Mr. Golding would lke to sue me, he may do so, but I will only give him my hair tie and a few paper clips, as this is all I have. Well, Happy Reading

* * *

------------+----------------------------------------+--------------------

The fair-haired boy was rather unsure as he boarded the plane. The same though kept resurfacing in his head, a rather abstract thought but it was there nonetheless, floating around aimlessly, pestering him endlessly, until he finally asked himself the question '**Where am I going? What will I find?**'. He found his mind empty other than those two sentences. Sighing, he made himself comfortable in his chair. Unbeknownst to the blonde young man, there were a few people with the same thoughts, if not the exact ones he was having they were similar.

A young choir boy, flipped his black hair out of his face, itching his nose after he was done. ' **What's in this grab-bag that I call my mind? What am I doing alone on the shelf? Ain't it a shame but no one's to blame but myself?**'He sighed, resting his head on his hand and he sighed, looking at the boy facing him. The leader of the choir boys who could hit a C Sharp, sat opposite of him, scowling slightly. He would never admit to anyone but himself that he had always envied Jack's hair, it was red and rather thin and it didn't look like it was annoyingly hot, like his own thick black mop that he had the pleasure of calling his hair. Next to Jack sat his loyal and ever-present friend Roger. Simon had always been a little unsure about Roger and Jack, those two were always together and he had his own suspicions of what they did when they were alone. But he kept that to himself, he knew that if he ever said that out-loud, he would either be caused severe physical damage or they would probably rape him together, he doubted that. But still, anything was possible.

The humming in his ear was slowly driving him insane, turning rather suddenly on Robert he shot a glare. Robert gave Maurice a rather lop-sided grin, trying not to laugh at Bill's death glare. They were all seated and ready to go, but Maurice noticed something that even observant Simon had missed. Roger was staring with a strange intensity at Simon. He knew that look, that was the same type of look that he had given Robert when he had developed feelings for the boy next to him. Giggling, he nudged Robert, who in turn looked at Roger and then at Jack, and finally at Simon. Smiling at Maurice, both boys fell into a fit of giggles, which Bill and Henry dismissed in annoyance.

Jack glared at Maurice and Robert, which immediately silenced the two laughing boys. Jack growled, settling back and asking himself '**Which way is clear? When you've lost your way year after year? **It's a shame that Roger has to look at little Simon like that. It should be someone older, maybe I can talk him out of it. He has no idea what he is getting himself into.' his lips turning into the frown that seemed to always etch his face, he buried himself even more into his chair.

Roger couldn't help but stare at Simon. That boy was strange and different. But in a pleasing way, kicking himself mentally he asked himself ' **Do I keep falling in love for just the kick of it? Staggering through the thin and thick of it? Hating each old and tired trick of it!**', groaning to himself, he rested his head on Jack's shoulder, who sighed. " **Know what I am?**" he barked at Simon and Roger, who turned questioning eyes to him. "** I'm good and sick of it**. Maybe if something exciting happened to us, we could really have some fun. Don't you think?" Roger just nodded silently, but Simon, he gave no answer, he just stared at Jack with a quiet intensity that made him think of Roger.

Ralph opened his eyes, it seemed he had fallen asleep, rubbing his eyes he looked for the source of the noise as he heard a loud hum. As if there was another plane following them. Shouting slightly, as he felt the plane tilt forward. They were going to die this way. They were going to burn, and he hadn't even remembered that he was wearing his favorite pair of school pants. Everything seemd to deteriorate to complete and total chaos as the plane plummeted downward. With a jolt, he bumped his head on the floor and tried to scramble out of the noisy heat and terror of the plane. He eventually fell into a primal panic that threatened to take hold of his consciousness, and when it did eventually loom over him, he shouted that there were parachutes on the underside of the chairs. Everyone seemed to scramble for a seat and blindly groped for one of the lifesaving devices. The smoke immediately took hold of Simon and caused him to lose his consciousness. He collapsed and Jack and Roger grabbed the body of the dark-haired boy and carried it with them. That's when they both felt it, the tumult had ceased and they had hit ground. With a dull thud, the door to the plane opened and the choir boys filed out neatly.

---------------+----------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------+-----------------------

Ralph awoke some time later, sweat adorning his lean body in small rivulets. Sitting up, he coughed slightly, the smell of smoke still burning the back of his throat. "**Run to the Bronx? Or Washington Square? **Is that where I am? Hmm, I wonder where we are?" Getting up, there wasa slight rustle in some bushes and a small, rotund boy came out, breathing rather heavily. " Hi!" He plopped down on the sand next to Ralph, panting heavily. " Do you know where we are?" the blonde boy just stared at the plump mass that sat next to him. Ralph shook his head. " It's hot, isn't it?" he questioned, as if asking about a dear friend instead of being stranded on an island alone, with no supervision. " It's deathly hot." the fat boy agreed. He took of his spectacles and wiped them on his sweaty shirt, coughing slightly.

" So, who're you?" the shorter boy asked suddenly.

" Oh, well. I'm Ralph." the blonde boy offered nothing else just his first name. He didn't give his last name, just his first.

" And you?" Ralph questioned.

" I don't care what they call me, so long as they don't call me what they called me at school." he said firmly.

Ralph seemed to be slightly interested, raising his head from taking off his shirt he nodded his head in the other boy's direction "What was that?" he asked removing his socks.

"They used to call me Piggy.'"

Ralph shrieked with laughter. He jumped up.

"Piggy! Piggy!"

"Ralph—please!"

Piggy clasped his hands in apprehension.

"I said I didn't want—"

"Piggy! Piggy!"

Ralph danced out into the hot air of the beach and then returned as a fighter-plane, with wings swept back, and machine-gunned Piggy.  
"Sche-aa-ow!"

He dived in the sand at Piggy's feet and lay there laughing.

"Piggy!"

Piggy grinned reluctantly, pleased despite himself at even this much recognition.

"So long as you don't tell the others—"

Ralph giggled into the sand. The expression of pain and concentration returned to Piggy's face.

Ralph looked up, grinning, " I promise I won't tell the others!". Smiling haggardly, they walked along the beach. It wasn't until something caught Ralph and Piggy's attention that they fell quiet.

"What is it? A stone?" Piggy asked, leaning to the pink and tan shape in the ferny weeds.

"No. A shell." Ralph corrected, leaning forward as well and picking it up.

Piggy and Ralph stood in complete wonder as they looked at the marvelous structure. It was a shell that neither one of them had seen the likes of before. All of sudden Piggy was filled with a type of energy that mildly surprised the charismatic, blonde boy.

"I've seen one like that! A conch he called it! And he blew on it, and his Mum would come out and..." he trailed off, his eyes a-gleam with excitement. " He used to blow it."

Ralph put the shell to his mouth and blew on the small end, it failed to supply a sound, which disappointed both the boys.

Then Piggy remembered some more. " He used to kind of spit."

Again Ralph applied his mouth to the small end and blew, it made a type of noise that reminded both him and Piggy of a low fart. This sent both the boys to the sand, howling with laughter. Ralph took a deep breath and resumed standing with the conch in his hand. Chuckling slightly, he looked at Piggy for some advice on how to blow the conch.

Piggy cleared his throat and shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose, patting his stomach slightly he said "He used to blow from down here."

Finally understanding, Ralph let all the air from his diaphragm fill the conch, it gave a low pleaseing rumble that echoed over the whole island.

---------------+----------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------+-----------------------

Jack heard a low noise and decided it was a trumpet, gathering all the choir boys, he arranged them in two parallel lines behind him. His cap and cloak were suffocating him, but he didn't feel like taking them off. They showed he was special, and he wouldn't allow himself or the choir to remove the choking garments. Thinking he began walking, leading the boys in a song to make the time pass quicker as they walked.

"**Looking inside me, what do I see? Anger and Hope and Doubt, what am I all about? And where am I going? You tell me. Where am I going? Why do I care? Run to the Bronx or Washington Square, no matter where I run, I meet myself there. Looking inside of me what do I see? Anger and hope and doubt. What am I all about? And where am I going?**"

Finally they stopped walking, reaching the place where the noise had come from. "**You**.** Tell me**, where is the man with the trumpet?"

* * *

Hezzy Here, So how did you like it? Was it good? Let me know, and write me some reviews. CAn you figure out the pairings yet? There are two already given right here.


	2. Chapter 2

Hez Here! Wow, my second chapter, I love you guys. Thank you so much for reading the last chapter. Well, the song in this chapter is from Wicked, which I do not own, so no use in seuing me. It's called " What is this feeling?" it is also known as "Loathing." And obviously this is in the Lord of the Flies section so, I wonder what characters are involved in it, hm, let me think. Again, don't own, don't sue.

-----------------------------------------------+---------------------------------------------------------------+------------

Ralph turned around to look at the boy who had spoken. He didn't seem to be much older than himself. He wasn't anything short of attractive, but he was rather intriguing. Although his face looked rather sour at the moment, he supposed it was the silly uniforms they were wearing. They looked hot, and they were black, which he was sure made them even hotter. He could see from underneath the cap he was wearing that his hair was red. Ralph smiled, all the stranger did was frown back, as if saying with his crisp blue eyes that he was above all the boys gathered on the beach, rallied by the conch.

"There is no man with the trumpet. Just me." he said, nodding and holding up the conch.

" I suppose we all have names." the fat boy said. Looking at Jack, the fat boy, looked for an answer to his question.

Jack turned to his choir who was wavering slightly in the face of the sun, which caused perspiration to run down their backs. Jack looked at his choir and then at the blonde boy holding the conch.

" Well, I'm Merridew." he said. The blonde boy looked up, wondering to himself ' Why is it, that everyone on this island has strange names. This one is Merridew, what a silly name, that bears some type of resemblance to honeydew. Hm, he doesn't seem to be sweet. And he certainly isn't a fruit. If he was , I certainly wouldn't even think of eating him, or touching him for that matter.' he smiled to himself.

" Can't we call you Jack?" one of the taller boys in the choir asked, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. "Kids' names," said Merridew. "Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew."

Ralph turned to him quickly. This was the voice of one who knew his own mind.

"Then," went on Piggy, "that boy—I forget—"

"You're talking too much," said Jack Merridew. "Shut up, Fatty."

Laughter arose.

"He's not Fatty," cried Ralph, "his real name's Piggy!"

"Piggy!"

"Piggy!"  
"Oh, Piggy!"

A storm of laughter arose and even the tiniest child joined in. For the moment the boys were a closed circuit of sympathy with Piggy outside: he went very pink, bowed his head and cleaned his glasses again.

Jack stared at the boy, taking in every detail that the boy offered his eyes. He took in the fact that the boy's hair was a lovely golden shade, that his skin was tan, even if they hadn't been on the island for that long. He took in the boy's hazel eyes. He felt some type of stirring in his stomach as he stared at the blonde boy.

"**What is this feeling so sudden and new**? I mean, it's complicated, it's a rather strong thing." Ralph said outloud.

" **I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**." Jack parried the attack evenly

" **My pulse is rushing! My head is reeling! My face is flushing**!" one of them, a small ebony-haired boy called out, feeling woozy, he collapsed on the ground and a few boys flocked around him, putting him in the shade.

" I want to know your names, please." Piggy called, they continued naming themselves. There wasa respectful pause in the argument about this new feeling, as everyone gave their names.

There was Maurice, next in size among the choir boys to Jack, but broad and grinning all the time His hair was dark and his eyes were a pleasant shade of brown. Ralph shrugged, he had never had a taste for people who were always grinning, they were too silly. There was a slight, furtive boy whom no one knew, who kept to himself with an inner intensity of avoidance and secrecy. He muttered that his name was Roger and was silent again. Ralph was slightly puzzled by this 'Roger' character, he seemed to be very either A: insecure or B: insane. Then there was Robert, who was rather short, and had tightly curled hair that fell in ringlets around his face. He smiled alot too. Then there was Bill, a fellow blonde, Henry a boy with auburn-hair, and then there was Harold with light brown hair.

As soon as the naming and christening was over, the bickering resumed.

"**What is this feeling?**" the asked each other, as if the other knew the answer.

" It's as **fervid as a flame, does it have a name**?" the redhead asked.

"**Yes**, actually." Piggy offered a single word. "**Loathing**."

" **Loathing. Unadulterated loathing**." Jack said sharply.

"**For Your face**." Ralph said rather childishly, grinning. Jack responded with his own answer, it was more mature and reasonable.

This boy's voice was highly annoying, so Jack used it to his advantage. " Your Voice."

It was true, Ralph's voice was rather annoying and it did have a high pitch which sometimes grated when not wanted to. Ralph self-conciously cleared his throat.

"**Your clothing**." he said evenly, pointing at the caps and cloaks of the choir boys.

"**Let's just say, I loathe it all**." they said to each other, simultaneously. Jack looked at the other boy.

"**Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl**." Jack said, turning his nose up.

"**With simple utter loathing**? **There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation**. It's a strong feeling, and it's usually said to be very unhealthy." The fat boy said. Jack just stared, the fat boy was standing next to the blonde boy. It occurred to him, that this boy would be absolutely useless in their quest for survival. Not only was he ill-suited and fat, he would not be able to do most things that they had to do. Making up his mind, he did not like either of the boys, especially the blonde one. But for now he would play the part of the gentleman and not come across as immature and annoying, as did the blonde boy.

" **It's so pure, so strong**." said Roger, Ralph could not imagine himself talking to that particular boy.

" **Though I do admit it came fast**. This 'loathing' as you call it. I like it. Makes me feel strong and powerful. **Still, I do believe that it can last**." Jack said, the ankle-length cloak becoming quite a burden, a heavy one at that. Smirking, he flipped his red hair out of his face. " And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long." he finished, challenging Ralph.

The choir did not wait for Ralph to accept the silent challenge that Jack had offered, they jumped in to defend their leader. " **Oh, dear Jack, you are just to good. How will you stand him? I don't think I could**." said one of the tallest boys. Another with shaggy black hair added a muttered " **He's a terror, he's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias**," here he paused and nodded in Ralph's general direction. " **But, dearest Jack, you are a martyr**."

Jack turned around to his followers, and opened his hands as if he were preaching, " **Well, these things are sent to try us**." he said, offering it as saintly advice. Most of the choir members applauded, some of them chose to cheer. " My dearest friends, I will put up with Ralph so that you all can live in harmony with those around us." he spoke softly to the choir, so Ralph and the others didn't hear.

" **Oh, poor Jack, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified**." One of the taller boys stepped forward along with the one that had shaggy black hair. Here Piggy snorted, " That's not even a word, you stupid thing." he commented rather bitterly to Maurice, that bothered Robert, who stood up, glaring at him. " Oh, you tub of lard. Be quiet.". Roger and Maurice both put a hand on one of his shoulder, and the choir made him a promise " **We just want to tell you**," started the taller of the two, then the shorter one continued " **We're all on your side. We share your loathing**."

Jack glared at Ralph, who in turn glared back. They both stepped forward, almost nose to nose. Bill looked at Jack, who seemed to want to take the blonde boy and beat him to a bloody pulp.

There was a rustle by the one of the palm trees as Simon sat up, rubbing his eyes. Leaning his head to one side, he looked at the assembly palely.

"**What is this feeling**?" Jack asked his choir, as if quizzing them on the subject. " **Unadulterated loathing**!" A few responded. Simon looked at them, his eyes widening comically. " What is this topic,** so sudden and new**?"

Jack grabbed Ralph by the collar of his shirt. Ralph glared at the taller boy. ' Oh, **I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**.' he thought to himself. " I hate you." he hissed.

The choir huddled in a circle, discussing the topic and filling Simon in on what had gone on during his unconscious state. " We hate him. We have a very strong feeling of hatred for **his face, his voice, his clothing**." Roger breathed in Simon's ear, taking joy in the painful shivers he was sending up Simon's back with his proximity.

"**My pulse is rushing**. Roger stop it. That's rather strange." he said, trying to back away from the other dark-haired boy. " **Let's just say**," Roger began again.

Simon interrupted him. "**My head is reeling**. I'm confused."

After waking from a particularly long fit of fainting, Simon often found that he did not enjoy being confused. This was confusing him beyond belief. Roger had never taken an interest in whispering in his ear before. It was rather annoying, and he found it not only distracting. but it made something in his gut clench.

" **We loathe it all**." Roger finished, gripping the younger boy's upper arm. Simon managed to finally pull himself away. Working his way through the circle to Maurice and Robert.

" You do understand this, don't ya Simon?" Robert asked. " **What is this feeling?**" Simon asked again, still confused by the arguing going on among the group of boys. " We hate the blonde kid.** Every little trait however small**,"

Simon cut them off here, wondering about this new sentimental value they were lecturing him on. "**Does it have a name?**"

Maurice continued, paying not attention to what Simon had asked. " This kid, makes our very flesh begin to crawl." he said, raising his hands in a gripping position, clenching them together.

Roger smirked, approaching Simon. " **Yes**." Simon backed away slowly.

Jack, noticing that Simon was uncomfortable with Roger being that close called out, causing the group of choir boys to stop their jostling about and turn to look at him.

" **Loathing**." he responded to Simon's question, whish Roger had been about to answer a few moments before he had intervened. Simon looked up, curiously, green eyes sparkling with something that deceived Ralph into thinking the boy was wicked.

"**Loathing**?" he questioned, unsure of what it was, but he did grasp the concept of it somewhat. It seemed to Simon to be some type of strong feeling that had something to do with a very strong distaste.

Jack let Ralph go, and they both decided to teach Simon on what loathing was. "**There's a strange exhilaration**." they both said in unison, for the first time agreeing on something.

'**Loathing**.' Simon rolled the word around on his tongue, allowing himself to digest this new found emotion.

" **In such total detestation**." Ralph echoed Jack's past words, smiling slightly at Jack. Who gave a soft smile back, nodding.

"**Loathing!**" one of the choir boys, it sounded like Henry. This sent an uproar through the choir, which Jack gave a silencing glare to. They all quieted down.

" **It's so pure, so strong. **It's a very dangerous feeling, I have to say." Simon said wisely. Jack shrugged, not caring.

" **So strong**." Roger said, moving towards the group of three boys. Looking at Ralph and then at Jack.

" **Though I do admit it came on fast ,still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing**,"

" **Loathing**." Roger and Simon said simultaneously to the other two boys, who were still bickering amongst themselves..

"**For forever**." Ralph and Jack continued their furious oral duel with each other.

"**Loathing**!" Bill, Henry, Maurice, and Robert cried out.

"**Loathing, truly, deeply, loathing you**." Jack cried out, glaring at Ralph.

" **Loathing, loathing you**." Piggy said pointing at Jack, using his other hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his pug-like nose.

" **My whole life long!**" Jack and Ralph cried out to each other.

" **Loathing**-" added a pair of twins that Jack had noticed for the first time."-**Unadultarated Loathing**."

Simon now noticed that Ralph was standing next to a rather obese boy, who wore glasses, He also noticed that Roger had sneaked behind them. Feeling that it was only right to inform them, he opened his mouth, but it was to late.

Roger, grinned, Grabbing the backs of their necks and holding on tight.

"**BOO!" **he cried out, surprising the two other boys.

" **Ah!**"they both yelped as they were grabbed from behind.

This earned a fit of laughter from the choir, but Simon walked over, picking up the conch, which in his surprise Ralph had dropped to the ground. Ralph smiled at Simon, noting that this boy was very pale, but still, he had average looking features, his hair framed his face girlishly.

Jack cleared his throat Simon and Roger pulled away from Ralph and went to stand in line next the other choir boys.

"We've got to decide about being rescued."  
There was a buzz. One of the small boys, Henry, said that he wanted to go home.

"Shut up," said Ralph absently. He lifted the conch. "Seems to me we ought to have a chief to decide things."

"A chief! A chief!"

"I ought to be chief," said Jack with simple arrogance, "because I'm chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C sharp."

Another buzz.

"Well then," said Jack, "I—"

He hesitated. The dark boy, Roger, stirred at last and spoke up.

"Let's have a vote."

"Yes!"

"Vote for chief!"

"Let's vote—"

This toy of voting was almost as pleasing as the conch. Jack started to protest but the clamor changed from the general wish for a chief to an election by acclaim of Ralph himself. None of the boys could have found good reason for this; what intelligence had been shown was traceable to Piggy while the most obvious leader was Jack. But there was a stillness about Ralph as he sat that marked him out: there was his size, and attractive appearance; and most obscurely, yet most powerfully, there was the conch. The being that had blown that, had sat waiting for them on the platform with the delicate thing balanced on his knees, was set apart.

"Him with the shell."

"Ralph! Ralph!"

"Let him be chief with the trumpet-thing."

Ralph raised a hand for silence.

"All right. Who wants Jack for chief?"

With dreary obedience the choir raised their hands.

"Who wants me?"  
Every hand outside the choir except Piggy's was raised immediately. Then Piggy, too, raised his hand grudgingly into the air.

Ralph counted.

"I'm chief then."

The circle of boys broke into applause. Even the choir applauded; and the freckles on Jack's face disappeared under a blush of mortification. He started up, then changed his mind and sat down again while the air rang. Ralph looked at him, eager to offer something.

"The choir belongs to you, of course."

"They could be the army—"

"Or hunters—"

"They could be—"

The suffusion drained away from Jack's face. Ralph waved again for silence.

"Jack's in charge of the choir. They can be—what do you want them to be?"

"Hunters."

Jack and Ralph smiled at each other with shy liking. The rest began to talk eagerly.

Jack stood up.

"All right, choir. Take off your togs."

As if released from class, the choir boys stood up, chattered, piled their black cloaks on the grass. Jack laid his on the trunk by Ralph. His grey shorts were sticking to him with sweat. Ralph glanced at them admiringly, and when Jack saw his glance he explained.

"I tried to get over that hill to see if there was water all round. But your shell called us."

Ralph smiled and held up the conch for silence.

"Listen, everybody. I've got to have time to think things out. I can't decide what to do straight off. If this isn't an island we might be rescued straight away. So we've got to decide if this is an island. Everybody must stay round here and wait and not go away. Three of us—if we take more we'd get all mixed, and lose each other—three of us will go on an expedition and find out. I'll go, and Jack, and, and..."  
He looked round the circle of eager faces. There was no lack of boys to choose from.

-----------------------------------------------+---------------------------------------------------------------+------------

Hez Here, so I gotta review and you guys really boosted my self-esteem. I know that this was a weird song to pick, but if you think about it. Ralph and Jack are always going at it. Whether it's over hunting of the fire. And even if they didn't recognize the feeling of distaste in the beginning it was obviously there from the start. So there's a little SimonRoger slash for you ( I love that pairing.) it's not exactly enough to be considered slash, but it's there. There will be more in future chapters. So, let me know your thoughts on the second chapter. Boost my esteem and you get a cookie.


End file.
